A Night in the Snog-box
by StormWolf10
Summary: Post- Cold War, potential spoilers for the ending (sort of). In which all Clara wants to do is get warm, and the Doctor's snog-box seems so much more inviting now she's very tired...


**A/N: Post- Cold War, but I don't think there are any really big spoilers apart from the fact it sort of takes place where the episode left off… First attempt at Clara, so apologies if she's a little ooc. Reviews will be much appreciated :)**

"Doctor," Clara piped up, teeth chattering and her breath forming clouds in the air "how much further? Please tell me it's not much further!"

She hated the idea of whining, but she was cold and tired, and all she wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep.

"Nope. Nope, we're almost there," the Doctor replied calmly, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the barren landscape with it.

He then grinned, lowering the sonic screwdriver as he stopped walking. Clara, eyes half-shut as the adrenaline finally began leaving her body and sleep started to claim her, walked straight into the Time Lord's back.

"Oi!" the Doctor complained, whipping round to see Clara blinking rapidly, trying to force herself to wake up.

"Sorry." She told him weakly, smiling slightly "So, found the TARDIS, yet?"

The Doctor blinked, processing Clara's words for a few moments, and she arched her eyebrow, wrapping her arms just a little tighter around herself in an effort to stave off the chill.

"Oh! Yes! It's just up there!" the Doctor told her suddenly, breaking into a grin as he turned around and pointed into the distance.

Clara picked her way through the snow to stand beside the Doctor, squinting into the distance. Sure enough, among all the white, she could just about make out the reassuring blue of the TARDIS, staining the bright white landscape. A smile spread across Clara's face, and she let out a sigh of relief. Then, she suddenly became aware of the Doctor's eyes on her, and she looked over at him, to see him smiling at her. Suddenly, the Doctor set off again, not even looking over his shoulder to check Clara was following.

"Well come on, then!" he called over his shoulder "Don't just stand there getting cold!"

Almost as soon as the words were out of the Doctor's mouth, Clara was hurrying after him.

**~StormWolf10~**

It felt like an age before they finally stepped into the warmth of the TARDIS. Clara sagged against the wall almost immediately, letting the warmth of the ship wash over her. A tiny part of her mind was telling her that she should be finding the warmth at least a little odd, seeing as the room seemed to be made almost entirely of metals, but Clara had seen so many odd things since she'd dialled the Doctor's number to ask about internet connections that it really didn't bother her. What _was_ bothering her, however, was the fact she was still chilled, her teeth were still chattering, and her hair and clothes were still damp. And she was still wearing that nice sailor's jacket. She watched as the Doctor made his way around the console, sending them flying into the vortex. Still shaking, Clara very quietly tried to pluck up the courage to speak to the Doctor, idly playing with her Mum's ring as she did so.

"Doctor," she piped up eventually, trying to stop her teeth from chattering as she offered the alien in front of her a weak smile "I don't suppose you have a bath on this snog-box of yours?"

"A bath?" the Doctor echoed, brow furrowing "Of course I have a bath! I have several baths, actually! Clara Oswald, are you trying to suggest that I don't bathe?"

Clara giggled slightly at that, shaking her head.

"Not at all, Doctor." She assured him "I'm just… I'm still a bit cold, and could do with warming up a bit."

"Oh. Oh, yes, of course. Submarine, ice, wet clothes…" the Doctor trailed off, nodding. He then sniffed and straightened his bowtie.

"Doctor?" Clara prompted.

"Bath! Yes! Straight down the corridor, then a left, a right, another left and it's at the end of the corridor." The Doctor told her with a smile.

Nodding uncertainly at the Doctor, Clara set off into the depths of the TARDIS.

**~StormWolf10~**

Almost an hour later, now comfortably warm and bundled in a vest top and shorts along with a warm red dressing gown- which she had found outside the bathroom when she was done- Clara headed back to the control room.

"Ah! Clara! You found the clothes I left out for you, then?" the Doctor asked, smiling as she entered the room.

Clara blinked, and nodded slowly. Then, a small smile spread across her face.

"So, you just happen to have women's pyjamas in your snog-box, yeah?" Clara asked him, smirking "And you just happened to know my size?"

"No! No! I mean… Yeah, but… You've seen the wardrobe! It has everything in there!" the Doctor explained vaguely, becoming extremely interested in his sonic screwdriver all of a sudden.

Clara arched an eyebrow- fully aware that she was doing it more and more since meeting the Doctor- still smirking.

"Well, if your wardrobe has everything, does that mean your snog-box does, too?" Clara asked carefully.

"It's not a snog-box!" the Doctor muttered under his breath before speaking up "Well, I have a lot of things in here. Why?"

"I… I was just… It's late, for me at least, and I was wondering…" Clara began awkwardly before taking a deep breath, eyes shutting "I was wondering if I could stay the night."

When she opened her eyes again, somewhat gingerly, the Doctor was just looking at her, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"You want to stay the night?" the Doctor clarified.

Clara nodded.

"You're willing to stay the night in my, as you put it, snog-box?" the Doctor asked, smile growing.

Again, Clara nodded, beginning to smile.

"That is, of course, if your snog-box _has_ a bedroom." Clara answered cheekily.

"Oh, Clara Oswald, my snog-box has _several_!" the Doctor replied with a flourish, twirling on the spot before flicking some switches on the console.

Clara laughed, watching the Doctor as he hurried around the console, occasionally flashing a grin at her. Soon, however, he stopped, and walked over to Clara, offering her his hand.

"Where are we, then?" Clara asked, taking the Doctor's hand and sparing a glance at the TARDIS doors as she was led into the depths of the ship.

"Oh, just hanging in the time vortex." The Doctor told her offhandedly as he led her down numerous corridors.

Finally, they came to a stop in front of a plain wooden door.

"Here we are," the Doctor announced to Clara with a grin "Miss, Oswald, your room!"

Clara smiled as the Doctor opened the door to reveal a modest but welcoming room painted beige with red accents.

"Well, I think this is goodnight, then." Clara announced with a smile as she stepped into the bedroom, turning to look at the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight." The Doctor agreed, before his eyes widened "Oh! And you might want to lock your door!"

At Clara's confused look, the Doctor hastened to elaborate.

"I had these friends, you see, married couple. Did _married things_." The Doctor pulled a face, causing Clara to giggle "And I apparently had a habit of bursting into their bedroom at awkward moments."

Clara nodded slowly.

"I'll be sure to lock my door, then." She told him with a slight smile.

The Doctor nodded, making to turn away, only to find Clara tugging him back towards him by his jacket.

"Oh, and one last thing," she told him, licking her lips before darting up to kiss the Doctor soundly.

The Doctor was momentarily shocked, before settling into the kiss. And then, it was over, and Clara pulled away, smirking. At the Doctor's bemused look, she merely smiled.

"I thought it was about time your snog-box earned its title." She told him with a grin.


End file.
